Discord, Don't Die
by jake.currie.395
Summary: Discord becomes extremely guilty for betraying his friends to Tirek, and becomes close to attempt suicide. Can the main six ponies and Spike stop him on time?
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" "You came!" Fluttershy said, as she hugged Discord wearing the medallion, "Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?"/em/p
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Right here." he said, showing them to her./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Great." she beams./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"He then tosses the sandwhiches to the ground, right in front of the five ponies and Spike./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""I'd imagine they'll be your last decent meal for quite sometime…" he said nonchalantly./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The ponies then saw Tirek with him, as Discord threw them in a cage./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""TA-DAA!" he cheers./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Discord. WHY?" Fluttershy cries, "I thought we were friends!"/em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Oh, tell me you didn't see this coming." Discord grins./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""I didn't. I truly didn't…" Fluttershy sobs./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"He then remembers the last image of the ponies looking coldly at him./em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord was all alone in the Everfree Forest that day before going back to Fluttershy's house. He kept thinking if that image of betrayal he done to her, and all of Equestria. He then picks up a box he dug to hide in the ground, so nopony else can look for it. He opens it, containing a roll of barbed wire, a set of razor blades, and a whip. There's also a journal book inside, as he brings it out to read and write more memories of the things he done./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;" /p  
center style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #333333; font-family: serif; font-size: 18px;"MY ATROCITIES p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit;"Betraying my friends and all of Equestria to help Tirek/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit;"Tried to break up the main six ponies/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit;"Tried to ruin Princess Cadence's visit to Twilight/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit;"Created the vine destruction in Ponyville/p  
/center  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"After he looks at the info and continues writing, he sets it down and picks up his whip. He's been doing this in secret for quite some time now after the whole Tirek thing, refusing to forgive himself. Celestia, the other princesses, and Shining Armor also setting up a trial to discuss his betrayal. That's enough to keep thinking to himself that he's a monster. He raises his whip, and strikes it HARD behind his back./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'm so evil…" he keeps telling himself, crying./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He does the whipping again and again, scolding himself in an unhealthy state. He then glances to see that far from him, the main six ponies are meeting Fluttershy at her house. Before leaving, Discord picks up a razor blade and cuts his wrist. He looks at the other scars he created on his arm from a while back. He then puts back the box, digs it up, and walks to Fluttershy's house./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight are sitting in the room with Fluttershy, drinking tea with her./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""You're aware that Discord has to arrive in Canterlot tomorrow?" Twilight asks her./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I know…" Fluttershy sighs./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We ain't happy about what Discord done neither." Applejack says, "But he has to confront his wrongs."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I just hope they aren't too hard on him…" Fluttershy said./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord then arrives in the room, looking at the ponies in emotionless state./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Hello…" he breathes slowly./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash just turns her head away./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""It's… good to see you Discord…" Rarity said./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""How have you been doing?" Applejack asks./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I… horrible…" Discord confesses, "I'm expecting to hear negative things from Shining Armor tomorrow…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord…" Twilight said./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Fluttershy can see that Discord needs time./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Um… Discord… why don't you go out and get vegetables for us. I'm preparing a good dinner for the girls tonight, if you want to join too." she offers./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'll… go get the food." Discord said, snapping his fingers, creating a bag of bits, "But I won't join tonight…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As he turns around, the five ponies gasp as they see the blood trickling from his back./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""What happened to him?" Rainbow Dash asks./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""He's… been acting strange lately after hearing he's being brought to trial." Fluttershy tells them./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The other four ponies look down./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"At the marketplace, Discord predicted correctly that the other ponies are disgusted to see him. And why not? He helped Tirek steal the magic souls from them, and he's hoping to hear more words from them that can put him down. That's what he deserves, isn't it? At least that what he thinks…/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He comes to a food stall, only to have an angry face appear on the seller's face./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'm… here… because of food for Fluttershy…" he whispers./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'm not selling you anything! GO AWAY!" the seller shouts./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord breathes slowly, and turns around to leave. He can also see fillies being pulled away from him by their mothers, as they look at him in disgust. Other ponies around him murmur negative things about him because of his actions, as he listens closely./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""What does he think he's doing here?"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Traitor."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Monster."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""More than a monster. A freak…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""He should be ashamed of himself…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord heard the words he needed to hear, as he left the village. In the fields, he can feel hard rocks suddenly being tossed at him. Angry male ponies shout slurs at him, rebuking him for his past actions./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""GO BACK TO YOUR STONE PRISON!" they call out./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord refuses to act back with chaos, and keeps walking./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"That evening, Discord went back to the Everfree Forest, at the same spot he dug his punishment box. He weeps slowly, as he grabs the roll of barbed wire, and CHOKES himself with it. Blood trickles down from his neck a little bit, as the cuts leave gashes on his neck. He then lets go, bringing the betrayal scene to Fluttershy up again on his magical screen. He kept slitting his wrists again and again when watching it./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The next day at Canterlot, the main six ponies and Spike walk with Discord to the Canterlot castle. The spirit of chaos looks up to see the guards in front of him, point their spears in anger. They signal him to walk in, as the main six ponies and dragon wait outside./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"In the throne room, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, Princess Luna, and Shining Armor are lined in a row in front of Discord, as he walks in with the guards behind him./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord…" Celestia sighs, "Your betrayal really disappointed us…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord doesn't respond./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""What you done is almost unforgivable…" Shining Armor sneers, "It almost destroyed all of Equestria."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""You were given a job, and you disobeyed orders. How do you plead?" Princess Cadence asks./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord says nothing./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Do you really have nothing to say?" Shining Armor shouts, "Address to the princess!"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord just looks down, as he says his words./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I just want to punish myself, and keep doing it in any way possible…" he moans./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Well… we don't know if that will solve anything just yet…" Celestia sighs, "But we're considering putting you to service tasks that…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I WANT YOU TO TURN ME BACK TO STONE!" Discord suddenly screams./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The four ponies freeze in shock./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""How can I live with myself after the things I done…" Discord whispers./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord…" Luna said, "We just don't come to decisions like that so quickly."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I think it's a good idea…" Shining Armor seethes, "He's done enough damage already…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Shining Armor…" Princess Cadence tries to reason./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""THINK OF THE DAMAGE HE'S DONE TO MY SISTER!" Shining Armor shouts./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Celestia can then see the scar marks on Discord's neck./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord, what happened to your neck?" she asks./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord then sobs, and snaps his fingers, disappearing from the throne room./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""HE JUST LEFT?" Shining Armor shouts./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Celestia breathes heavily./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Perhaps this went too quickly…" Celestia thinks, "I'll have Twilight and her friends find him…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"She walks out of the throne to meet them outside, telling them what just happened, and that they need to find Discord./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord has hidden himself in the Everfree Forest all day, and he's hardly left his spot where he punishes himself. He keeps ruminating on his betrayal to his friends, more than once. He looks at his hands, growling at them./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""You came!" Fluttershy said, as she hugged Discord wearing the medallion, "Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?"/em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Right here." he said, showing them to her./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Great." she beams./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"He then tosses the sandwhiches to the ground, right in front of the five ponies and Spike./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""I'd imagine they'll be your last decent meal for quite sometime…" he said nonchalantly./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The ponies then saw Tirek with him, as Discord threw them in a cage./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""TA-DAA!" he cheers./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Discord. WHY?" Fluttershy cries, "I thought we were friends!"/em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Oh, tell me you didn't see this coming." Discord grins./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""I didn't. I truly didn't…" Fluttershy sobs./em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'm a monster…" Discord weeps, as he cuts himself again, "I'm a complete monster…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He doesn't even want to feel like his chaotic self anymore. It was just three days ago after what he did was wrong, THREE DAYS AGO that he betrayed his friends. And he couldn't let it go. He didn't want to be evil, but… he was pushed to. He recalls his childhood, being abandoned by his former parents because he was deformed./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""FREAK!" /p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""ANIMAL!"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""MONSTER!"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"That's what young fillies used to call him at the orphanage. Soon, he turned to his power of chaos to playfully get back at them, but he never harmed them, let alone wanted to kill him. That's when the other ponies turned against him, and chased after him because of his chaos. And it still happens up to this very day. Even if he cared for Celestia sometime in his childhood when meeting her, he still made her his enemy today./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord was rocking back and forth, not feeling he can be trusted by anypony else anymore. He looks up, emotionless, deciding to end it all. That's what they want, right?/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"But what about Fluttershy?/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" "Discord. WHY?" Fluttershy cries, "I thought we were friends!"/em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Oh, tell me you didn't see this coming." Discord grins./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""I didn't. I truly didn't…" Fluttershy sobs./em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Yeah. He couldn't forget that. And he actually regretted asking if he could get a throne after all the damage he done. He didn't want to suffer like this anymore. He snaps his fingers, and makes a pen and paper. He then writes slowly, as tears stream hard from his eyes. He then snaps his fingers, finding a place to set his letter./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He arrived at Twilight's castle, setting the note on the table./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord…" a voice said in the room./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He looked to see Rainbow Dash approaching him./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Where were you?" she demanded, "Why did you suddenly disappear on us? We were looking everywhere for you…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I never meant to hurt anypony…" he said softly, "I just want to do what's best for all of you."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He then sobs softly./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Goodbye…" he weeps./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As he snaps and disappears, Rainbow Dash picks up the note he left for Twilight and the others./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"My dear friends,/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"If you read this, I can no longer live with the guilt and betrayal I passed onto you. You may notice the blood on the paper, and that's something I have to confess. For quite sometime now I was depressed, and vowed to hide my emotions in public and self-abuse myself to REALLY learn what an idiot I am. Cutting myself with a razor blade, sometimes whipping myself. I kept that information from you too. But now I'm setting things right one more time. I know you'll never forgive me for betraying you and almost destroying Equestria, and I'm glad you never will. I hope I set things right for you with my suicide. Goodbye. I'm sorry./em/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"-Discord./em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash shakes in horror, as she suddenly tears up. She then flies out as fast as she can to find Twilight and the others. She can't hold back her tears after she read the letter./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As Twilight, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie head home, giving up on their search, they become agitated./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I guess he refused to face his consequences…" Twilight sighs./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'm sure he didn't mean to…" Fluttershy tries to reason./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""GUYS!" Rainbow Dash cries, as she meets up with the gang./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""What?" Twilight asks, "Did you find Discord?"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Yeah…" Rainbow Dash sobs, "And… he's going to try KILLING HIMSELF!"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""WHAT?" the ponies and Spike gasp./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Read this!" Rainbow said, handing over the letter./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The ponies and Spike look at the note, seeing the blood drips and teardrops on it. They read the entire thing, and shake in fear and guilt. Fluttershy was the one to cry the loudest./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""WE HAVE TO FIND HIM! FAST!" Twilight cries, "I know he sometimes passes by the forest near Fluttershy's house!"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""LET'S GO!" Applejack shouts./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"They run as fast as they can, and they're lucky they're close to Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight then uses he aura to sense where Discord is heading, suddenly seeing his footprints in the ground. Twilight assumes he wanted to look at Fluttershy's home before he left./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"They all then entered the Everfree forest, as Spike suddenly notices the box./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Hey… does that belong to… Discord?" Spike asks./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Find out!" Twilight looks back, as she, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash keep running, "We're going to find him!"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Spike, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie feel their blood run cold, as they see his items, realizing what he done to himself. They see blood on the barbed wire, the razor blades, and his whip. They then look at his journal, seeing all the things he wrote about himself, why he hates himself, about his horrible childhood, and everything he can't forgive himself for because he betrayed them./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""How… how can he hurt himself like that?" Applejack whimpers./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Why?" Pinkie sobs./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""That poor creature…" Rarity cries, as Spike hugs her./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We need to follow Twilight, NOW!" Applejack shouts./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The four of them then run, as Spike carries the evidence of Discord's sad items, so they can inform Celestia with the evidence./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord looks down at the cliff, overlooking the violent flowing river at Everfree Falls. He can see the waterfall to the right, going as deep as it goes to the sharp rocks below. He snaps his fingers, and creates a big rock and rope. He ties the noose on his neck, sobbing as he then ties a knot on the rock. He steps slowly to the edge of the cliff while holding the rock, crying softly./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'm so sorry Twilight…" he finally wept./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Twilight and her friends are back together again, and come up behind him. They feel their blood run cold, as they see Discord throw the boulder, carrying him off with full force. He chokes and rattles as he falls into the river./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""NO!" Fluttershy screams./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie knew what they had to do. They run over to the cliff as well, as Twilight, Spike, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack fall into the river to swim after him. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy swoop over the sky to keep sight of him./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""HE'S GOING TO DROWN!" Rainbow Dash screams./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Surely enough, the six ponies and dragon can see that the rock is finally pulling Discord deeper into the water./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Underwater, Discord felt like he got the punishment he deserved. He breathes in as much water as he could, letting the pressure of the water burn his lungs. He feels his tears collide with the river, as he thinks of the disappointment he caused his friends./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'm so sorry…" he thought in his head, hoping he'll die soon, "You never deserved me. I don't deserve any friends…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"His eyes close./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Then, as he becomes unconscious, six of the ponies dive underwater together, and swim towards Discord to catch him before he reached the waterfall. Loosening the nose on his neck, they then swim him back up to the surface, as they gasp for air when returning him back up. Applejack then swims fast to shore, and gets up to throw her friends a lasso to grab onto. Spike is with her, as the two of them pull the rest of the gang after they grab the rope. They pull Discord back onto the ground with all their strength, finally setting him down on the grass. Discord coughs water out of his nose, but is breathing unevenly./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord…" Fluttershy sobs./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We need to get him to a hospital!" Twilight said, "Spike, inform Princess Celestia!"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Celestia is pacing around the throne room, as Shining Armor looks at her./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'm not saying we shouldn't trust Discord anymore…" he said to her, "I'm just trying to make him face his actions so he can fix the damage he done. Every single one!"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""He seemed less chaotic as I noticed lately…" Celestia said, concerned, "He even looked like he…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"BAM!/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Spike then runs into the room, panting to catch his breath./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I… don't know how I had the strength to run all the way here instead of sending a letter… but it's urgent…" Spike weeps./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""What?" Celestia asks./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord tried to kill himself…" Spike said./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Shining Armor is in intense shock, as Celestia suddenly dropped to the floor./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"At the hospital, the doctors are looking over Discord as he's unconscious on the hospital bed. They took x-rays, and recorded his pulse on the EKG. The six ponies just stand really close to him when in the room, crying./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""He has a fracture in his neck." the doctors tell them, "The weight from the rock could have broken his neck bone and killed him, but we also noticed the noose nearly blocked his air flow and blood stream."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Twilight cries softly, seeing the pain Discord put himself into because of his bad guilt. She sees his face all white, noticing the barbed wire marks and scars on his neck. Fluttershy then lifts up one of his paws to see his wrists cuttings, suddenly dropping it as she gasps at the sight. She puts her head on Rainbow Dash's arm, crying hard./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Spike then enters the room with Princess Celestia, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Princess Luna, and the royal guards. Their eyes widen as they see the state Discord is in. Shining Armor then paces slowly to him, tearing up as he puts his hoof on his talon./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I don't get it… why?" he weeps, "You betrayed us… but you then go and try to kill yourself? That's very wrong… I didn't… I should have never yelled at you… this… this is all a joke right? Did you just do this to get our attention?"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The ponies were wondering the same thing, but then notices the extreme amount of tears pouring from Discord's eyes./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Why didn't you let me die?" Discord cries./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Fluttershy flies over to him, hugging him tightly./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Be careful of his neck!" the doctor advises./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Celestia walks over to Discord, seeing him cry harder as if he has a mental breakdown./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Call off the trial…" she weeps at the guards and other princesses, "This is a topic I must discuss with Twilight and the others. This is no longer about betrayal."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Can… can we stay and watch over Discord tonight?" Twilight asks./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Of course…" Celestia nods, "He may need you…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie then go onto the bed, curling by Discord's body and hugging him softly. They can only feel guilt for not letting go of the past and forgiving him sooner. They also cry hard, wondering how the rest of Equestria will take it./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"While Discord is at the hospital, recovering from his injuries, Twilight and her friends slowly pace through Canterlot to meet Celestia in the throne room. Through the palace streets, they can hear the other ponies hearing the news about Discord's suicide attempt. The whole discussion is polarized, and Fluttershy can only turn her head in disgust when somepony said Discord got what he deserved./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Those kinds of "he deserved it" comments disgusted Twilight and her friends too. They then meet up with Shining Armor at the entrance, where he can't control his crying. He then walks over to Fluttershy and hugs her./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'm so sorry about what happened…" he said to her, "I never meant to hold a grudge against..."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Don't apologize…" the yellow pegasi said, "Discord was stressed and guilty. I just don't know why his emotions took his toll."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Celestia is waiting for the seven of you inside…" Shining Armor said silently./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"They then walk in, going through the corridors, and finally meeting the princesses in the throne room, where they stand in sadness./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""How long has Discord been like this?" Celestia asks./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We brought evidence…" Applejack tells her, "I think he started doing this to himself after the day we defeated Tirek."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Celestia grabs the box and looks inside. She drops it, coughing out as if she's trying to hold back her crying. The other ponies and Spike can then feel their hearts drop as they see the tools Discord self-abused himself with. Twilight then picks up his notebook and looks inside. He written reminders to himself of how evil he is, and why he should never forgive himself for teaming up with Tirek. She read the words in every detail./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"I don't know what to think of myself anymore. I was so committed to Tirek's offer that there is something more powerful than friendship, and I actually TOOK it. Think about the lives I nearly destroyed, I made Fluttershy distraught. I even made the ponies hate me more, and I don't want them to find it in their heart to forgive me after this very day. Why Twilight included me in the group hug, I don't know. But I never deserved it. Every day, I dreamed being in another universe, all alone, with no pony to bring suffering to. Not being called a freak and monster every day when I was so young. Having only a mother and father to care for me and hear them say they love me. A world where I can only rely on chaos, and be alone with it forever. I can just remember those days after Tirek's defeat, when male ponies through rocks me, telling me to go back to my stone prison. It was then I knew they were right. Every pony should never accept me for what I did. I just hope they appreciate me dying one day…/em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The other ponies read with her, as they drop the book in depression./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We need to dispose of this immediately…" Celestia decides./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""What can we do?" Fluttershy sobs, "We can't let him suffer like this…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We released him because we gave him a chance to reform, to change… we can still do that again…." Twilight said, "I know what we have to do…"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"A couple days later, Discord was permitted to leave the hospital after he was all healed up. When he went through the entrance, the doctors asked if he wanted to be picked up by somepony. Discord insisted not to be, and walks slowly alone, planning on going back to the Everfree Forest./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Other ponies see him pass by, and try to apologize to him because of they way they didn't forgive after hearing of his suicide attempt. Discord ignored their apologies though, not thinking he deserved them. He just kept ruminating on the betrayal he did to his friends./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As Discord passes by Fluttershy's cottage, he suddenly notices that she's standing right in front of him, smiling./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""It's good to see you Discord…" she said, "I really missed you."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I want to be alone right now…" Discord said, attempting to leave./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""But I made tea for us…" Fluttershy said, grabbing his talon, "At least drink some with me…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord sighs./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Okay…" he reluctantly agrees./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As she guides him into her cottage, she opens the door to reveal her guests to him./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord looks up, to see Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor in the living room. They hold up cotton candy for him, dripped in some chocolate milk. Twilight warmly welcomes the draconequus with the food they made for him./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""It's what you normally make…" the purple alicorn grins, "We thought you like to join us…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I want to be alone…" Discord sobs, as he turns around to leave./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Twilight's magic then gently shuts the door in front of him, and Fluttershy hugs Discord tightly, crying./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord…" Twilight said seriously, "Sit down… please…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord breathes slowly, and does what she asks. He slowly takes a seat on a couch, as Fluttershy sits by him. Spike also cuddles by Discord to comfort him./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We found that box of yours…" Celestia finally confesses, "And… it really horrified us to say in the least…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I thought that's what you wanted…" Discord said silently, "So I could actually learn something…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We read the letter, and we were shocked…" Twilight said, concerned, "Self-abusing yourself to learn something? Cutting and whipping yourself? Hiding your emotions? Wanting to be alone for the rest of your life?"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""It's all true…" Discord weeps, "I've betrayed you to Tirek, and that's what I deserved…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""NO! IT'S NOT!" Twilight sobs, hugging him, "Yes… you did do something wrong… but we did something worse… we hanged on to our anger… and we never forgave you…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I didn't try to get rid of myself because of attention…" Discord whispers, "I wanted to do it, because I hate myself…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord… I understand why you pushed yourself to do these things…" Princess Celestia said gently, "Your childhood was horrible, and… I wish there was something we all could have done to change it…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord said nothing./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Hey… we still love your chaos." Rainbow Dash encourages, "I like it when you sometimes turn into a cute giant rattlesnake to play with Spike."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Yeah… it was fun." Spike said./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord turned his head aside. Rainbow frowns. They were only trying to share something positive about his magic so he can feel good about himself. It didn't work yet though. Shining Armor then sighs, and walks to Discord./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord… I agree with the lesson you want to learn about not betraying anypony again…" Shining Armor comforts, "But… hurting yourself is no way to learn something. It only makes you more miserable… not only you… but us too."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I'm the only one who's miserable…" Discord protests./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""But if you died, WE'D BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Applejack weeps, "Discord… when we saw you nearly drown a couple days ago… we were worried we will never forgive you again… never play with you again… never help you become a better creature…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""And… we would've never forgiven ourselves if you died…" Twilight said, "Because it would've been too late… we would have lived in misery because of what we both done…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We?" Discord asks./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We should have forgiven you sooner as you expected…" Twilight sobs, "Can you forgive us for that… please?"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""But why should I?" Discord cries loudly, "How I can forgive you when this is all my fault?"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Honestly…" Applejack says, putting her hoof on his leg, "You start by forgiving yourself…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He looks at Applejack, then at Celestia, Luna, and Cadence./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Taking care of yourself is the most precious gift we ever could hope for…" Celestia explains, "Life is charitable, and it's nothing to ever throw away…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Look at it this way…" Rainbow Dash points out, "If you wouldn't have betrayed us.. even if it's bad… we would've never had that awesome fight with Tirek, or discovered our new Rainbow Power…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Yeah! AND IT WAS AWESOME!" Pinkie cheered./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""But I was shelfish enough to ask for a throne…" Discord whimpers./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We know you're not perfect…" Luna said, "And… I know what it's like to live in pain for bad things you wished you haven't done. It took me a while to live with it… but I learned to appreciate being open to everypony and… not being alone… do you know why that's important?"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord shakes his head./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord, we gave you another chance, and we're giving you another again and again." Cadence said, "Because we want you to be happy. We know that if you become our friend, we'll all be happier. Equestria will become better if you learn with us…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""But.. what if I… betray you… again?" Discord whimpers nervously./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We'll keep teaching you no matter what." Shining Armor promises./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Discord… you're my friend…" Fluttershy begs, "I've cared for you longer than you knew…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We all care for you…" Spike assures./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie then gather around Discord to give him a comforting squeeze./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Please be with us…" Rarity said, nuzzling by his body./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Don't try and kill yourself again… please…" Twilight begs, "We love you…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord doesn't know if he should shake in joy, or cry in happiness. Instead, he collapsed down, and hugs his friends back./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU!" he weeps, "I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I'M SO SORRY I SCARED YOU!"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He cries hard, as Fluttershy can feel the tears streaming from his face. Twilight then pets Discord by the ear, soothing him. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor then gather around Discord to assure him he'll never be alone./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""It's okay Discord…" Twilight whispers, "It's okay…"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord faintly smiles, as his body grows warm when he cuddles with his friends./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The next morning, Discord is on top of a green hill overlooking the town of Ponyville. He smiles as he sees the other ponies laughing and greeting one another. Just as he arrived towards the hill, he noticed how guilty the ponies felt when they heard about him almost drowning. He explained that it wasn't for attention, and they believed him, saying they can help change him. He's just very happy to learn he's no longer being hated./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Hey Discord!" Fluttershy calls, carrying her picnic basket./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord squeaks, and gives Fluttershy a big hug./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Did you bring the cucumber sandwhiches?" she asks./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""And tea." Discord says as he snaps his fingers, bringing them both here./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I also invited some friends." Fluttershy grins./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""That's great." Discord smiles, "Who?"/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He then sees Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow coming up the hill, carrying their own baskets and blankets./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""We thought it would be nice if we all ate together." Applejack smiles./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord just smiles back, happy to see his favorite friends who actually care about him./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Hey, how about changing into a rattlesnake? Just for fun?" the cyan pegasi suggests./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I… don't know if I'm in the mood for…" Discord said./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""C'mon… just once." Applejack says, "A little chaos can actually cheer us up."/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord grins./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"POOF!/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""HISS! Somepony is going to get a hug and lick!" Discord giggles in his snake form./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He then playfully slithers and tickles the ponies and Spike with his tail, as they laugh in happiness. Discord then licks Rainbow Dash and Rarity with his snake tongue. He then changes back to his original form, hugging them as they laugh and play./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Discord never felt happy like this for so long. Seeing Discord here and being friends with him is something that warmed the ponies hearts too. They're just happy that he's alive…/p 


End file.
